


Clover Kiss

by ThatScottishShipper



Series: Fanfic Fortnight [10]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Gift Fic, Kiss for Luck, Korrasami is Canon, Married Couple, Married with cats, Morning Kisses, Request Meme, Teasing, dont repost to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Even as the Avatar, Korra simply cannot start the day without a lucky kiss from her beautiful Asami. Her one true power that gives her courage and luck to face the day.*Written for Fanfic Fortnight Kiss Meme, prompt Korrasami “Kiss For Luck.”
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Fanfic Fortnight [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537399
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Clover Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts).



“One for good luck?”

Awakened gently by her girlfriend’s voice, Asami stretched beneath the sheets, coming to the world.

A kiss, always a kiss first thing in the morning.

Trying not to be betrayed by her smile, Asami kept her back to Korra. She never understood why the Avatar made such requests, and was very confident ‘kisses’ were not a transferable element or power.

Even without looking, Asami knew what Korra was doing.

The Avatar was pouting.  _ Cute _ .

“Why?” Asami yawned, finally turning around to meet the face that melted her heart. Her wet green eyes blinked slowly at Korra, who already seemed energised to meet the morning dawn.

But she hadn’t left bed, not yet.

_ ‘Is she seriously waiting? Precious little thing.’ _

Korra dangled one leg from their bed impatiently, the other brushing against Asami’s warm ones. Her drive was endearing, but Asami kept her on a hook, watching her squirm for a little until the answers she sought poured like sands from an hourglass.

As expected, Korra clasped Asami’s hand, begging her, pleading at her with the most enchanting cyan eyes. Their matching rings twinkled in the sunlight, a reminder of their union. Asami knew she was doomed.

“Alright,” she murmured playfully, sitting upward to place a heartiful kiss on Korra’s expecting lips. When she eventually pulled back, she sweetly bumped their noses together. “Better?”

“Much better,” Korra affirmed with a wide grin, holding her hands firmly. ”Can’t start the day without it.”

“Someone’s superstitious,” Asami purred, nestling her cheek against Korra’s defined shoulder. “Do you rely on little old me that much?”

Glowing at the attention, Korra huffed. “Of course I do!”

After ruminating on all the unspoken words, Asami shook her head, wondering how she ended up with one such a fool. But that infectious warmth was what endeared Asami to Korra in the first place.

Without warning, Asami gave Korra another peck on the cheek, laughing softly. “Make it double.” Then her delight turned mischievous. “Though we can pick up where we left off later... if your luck lasts.”

Like a volcano, Korra’s cheeks erupted with heat as she scrambled from the marital bed. “Asami! That’s…  _ not in front of the cats! _ ”

Storming out the bedroom in record time, nearly stumbling over one of their adopted cats, hungrily demanding food and attention, Asami chuckled, acknowledging that perhaps she did have a power of her own.

That every day, Korra was blessed with a lucky kiss, and happiness came her way. Good fortune, beautiful smiles that enriched Asami’s own life, and a sense that nothing could ever disturb the harmony they had created together.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fanfic Fortnight Kiss Meme, prompt Korrasami “Kiss For Luck.”
> 
> It took me a bit of time to think of what the situation surrounding the luck was, but once I settled on this cute domestic scene with Korra always starting the day with a lucky kiss from Asami, it just went from there.
> 
> It’s my first Korrasami story, so I hope I did the cute little ladies justice. 💖
> 
> They’re totally married and have a house filled with cats. 💖💖
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💖💙💜


End file.
